


初次见面时我就想让他入队 可他却有喜欢的人了我该怎么办？

by reiyuu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bottom!siete
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *时间设定是希斯入队后终突前，且希耶提未入队*希斯❤希耶提*古兰→希斯（！警告！）*捏造：那个男人曾经和希耶提有过师徒关系





	初次见面时我就想让他入队 可他却有喜欢的人了我该怎么办？

今天夜里，希斯也一个人站在格兰塞法的船舷上。他撑着护栏，不知道在想些什么。  
他稍稍抬头，看着在夜空中闪烁的星群，眯着眼睛，轻声哼着不知名的歌。  
古兰并没有上前打扰，而是躲在不远处的转角处，静静地看着他。

距离希斯入队已经有数月之久了，但他依旧无法向自己敞开心扉。  
除了例行任务之外，他都会刻意避开队友和自己独自待着；夜晚也没有好好地待在房间里休息，而是来到船舷旁一个人发呆。  
虽然隔着面具，但那股苦闷的感觉依旧喷涌而出，连带着古兰自己也难受了起来。  
过去发生的事也好，当下遇到的烦恼也好，如果他能来找自己谈谈就好了。否则，自己又有什么颜面做这个团长，之前许下的承诺又有什么意义呢？

明明说好要成为对方的光芒，如今却什么也没法做到。  
懊恼和自卑感不断冲击着古兰的内心，可他却没有任何放弃的打算。  
总之，这次一定要让希斯向自己吐露真言！  
想到这里，古兰第一百零一次握紧了拳头，迈出了步伐。

 

‘哒、哒、哒。’  
沉重的脚步声从不远处传来，把古兰好不容易打起的勇气驱了个干净。  
古兰打了个大大的哆嗦后，立刻重新藏到了拐角后边。他稍稍探头，看着脚步声传来的方向。  
那是个自己从没见过的人，但那身套装却非常非常眼熟。如果自己没眼花的话，那人穿着的应该是十天众的制服。从他腰侧挂着的武器来看，他精通的领域的应该是……剑？

“哟，希斯酱。你在这里干什么，不冷吗？”  
“……和你没关系。”  
“不要这么冷淡嘛，好歹我也是你——唔！”  
“闭嘴！”希斯连忙捂住了那人的嘴，恶狠狠地吼道，“你再多说一个字我就杀了你！”  
“唔唔唔！！”带着剑的青年忙不迭地点起了头，就像是生怕自己被对方生吞活剐了一样。好在希斯并没有为难他，而是马上松开了手，重新趴回了栏杆上。  
两人就这么僵持了好一阵子后，希斯才重新开口说道，“不要在这里说多余的事。”  
“哦？”青年亲昵地环过希斯的肩膀，然后露出了一个大大的笑容，“你害怕被团长知道我的事吗？”

青年的眼神非常柔和，笑容也不像刚登场时那么可疑了。  
金色的短发在黑夜中微微发着光，在配上那张完美的笑脸……就像是太阳一般。  
古兰呆住了，并不是被对方迷住了，而是因为他的心中产生了强烈的挫败感。  
在希斯看来，这位青年……会不会就是他一直寻找的光芒呢？如果是的话，那自己……自己……

“唔……你干什么！”突如其来的惊叫声唤回了古兰的思绪。  
对方没有明确表示自己和希斯的关系，既然这样的话，自己也不该把事情往最坏的地方想才是。古兰再次屏住气息探出脑袋，看到的景象却险些让他大叫出声。  
青年凑到希斯脸庞，隔着面具落下了一吻。虽然希斯用很夸张的动作避开了，可从他的语气上看来，似乎也没有那么不乐意的样子。只不过是青年干这事的时机和地点实在是太过糟糕了吧。  
“诶——明明好久没亲了，希斯都不想的嘛？”  
“不是这个……在这里实在是……”  
“反正这里又没人，有什么关系嘛！”

说这话时，青年一直抱着希斯，不断地把脸往他脑袋上蹭。  
希斯想推却又推不开，挣扎了一会儿便安静了下来。  
虽然不知道希斯想干什么，但古兰已经整个人都不好了。此时此刻，他满脑子都是青年说的那句话。  
‘好久没亲了……’的意思是，他们以前亲过？而且还不止一次的意思？  
也就是说，他们真的是……真的是……情侣？  
眼见为实，古兰决定自己骗自己，直到亲眼看到相应的证据后再下结论。  
于是强行打起精神，再次看向面对面站着的两人。

脱下兜帽后，希斯把手伸到脸部附近，似乎是摘下了自己的面具。  
一声叹息过后，希斯无奈地说道，“真麻烦。”  
然后，他微微抬起头，吻上了青年的唇。青年也闭着眼，一副乐在其中的样子。  
正在古兰万念俱灰之时，青年突然睁开了眼睛，然后看着古兰，微微笑了笑。

‘嘭——’，古兰只觉得自己的脑子要炸了，矛盾的感情喷涌而出，迫使他缩回了角落。  
‘明明用了最高级的隐遁术，为什么对方会发现自己的存在呢？’  
‘明明是三更半夜，对方到底是怎么找到这艘格兰塞法然后在不知彼觉之中登上来的呢？’  
虽然脑子里满是疑问，但已经完全无所谓了，什么都无所谓了。  
重要的是，希斯和那位青年确实是一堆情侣，而且对方还察觉到了自己的存在。  
甚至、甚至还故意秀恩爱给自己看。

也就是说……自己输了。甚至还没开始努力，就已经输在了起跑线上。  
这么想着，古兰又自暴自弃地探出头，往那边看了一眼。

希斯已经环上了青年的脖颈，青年也环住了希斯的腰际。  
湿哒哒的亲吻声在寂静的夜晚显得格外色情，在刚才那个场景的冲击之下，古兰只觉得现在的心情异常平静，直到希斯终于按耐不住，发出了一声闷哼。  
“嗯……”  
也多亏了这一声，希斯终于察觉到自己到底在做什么了。他猛地推开青年，然后重新戴好了面具。  
“希斯……！”青年拉住了希斯的衣袖，脸上的笑容也变得生硬了。  
“……”希斯轻轻拍开青年的手，朝着船首方向走去，“别再来了，我还有该做的事。”

 

希斯的脚步声逐渐远去，古兰也终于松了一口气。  
虽然不知道这股安心感从何而来，但他的心里确实没了刚才那种危机感。  
只要他还愿意待在这艘格兰塞法上，只要他还有求于自己，也不是没有机会的嘛。  
抢在青年前面，古兰从角落中现了身。  
“所以，你刚才是什么意思？故意给我看的吗？”  
“不然呢？”青年微笑道，“还能有别的理由吗？”  
短暂的对峙过后，古兰终于发现了这种行为根本就是毫无意义的。于是他竖起大拇指，向着厨房的方向比了比，“陪我一下吧。”  
“呜呜呜——希耶提哥哥懂你哦，超级懂你的哦！”青年正抱着酒瓶往嘴里猛灌，而且似乎已经醉了。  
他的名字叫做希耶提，是十天众的头目‘天星剑王’。简单地来说，就是统帅十天众的人。虽然知道能加入十天众的人都不简单，却没想到他有着这么重要的身份，想必一定很强吧。想到这里，古兰又在心底暗暗敲了敲警钟。  
“当年我找到希斯的时候，他可比现在凶多了！明明对前辈就是百依百顺，为什么见到我迎面就是一拳啊……！你看，现在还留着伤口呢！”希耶提指了指脸上的某个地方，大声诉着苦。  
“可是希耶提先生……你指的地方什么都没有耶。”古兰适时挑刺。  
“那是因为芬芙酱帮我治好了——！真是的，怎么可以让一道伤疤毁了我这张精致而帅气的脸……”  
“这个……”古兰终于伸出手，摁住了对方试图继续往下灌酒的手，“希耶提先生，不如咱们来谈谈正事吧？”  
“正事？”

“您和希斯……到底是什么关系？”  
“哦？你果然很在意啊。”听到古兰的话后，希耶提终于放下了酒瓶。方才醉酒发牢骚的样子就像是装出来的一样，已经完全消失不见了。  
取而代之的，是一种莫名其妙的感觉，就像是像要讲述什么极为怀念的东西一般。  
他把手臂放到桌子上，然后轻轻地撑着脑袋，“希斯从小身体能力就很异常，你是知道的吧？”  
“嗯……听榭洛酱说过。由于与生俱来的力量太过强大，因此被村里的人畏惧。后来由于刺激过大，把包括家人在内的所有村民都杀了，是这样吧？”  
“光是这么说你可能没什么概念，”希耶提竖起一根手指，像是在和古兰上课一般说道，“卡鲁姆一族是传承暗杀术的家族，他们的技巧这个世界里最为顶尖的。就算是现在的你，想通过最有一关考试也应该是相当困难的。”  
像是在观察古兰的反应一般，希耶提故意顿了几秒，这才继续说道，“可是希斯十岁不到就完成了，而且是以相当轻松的姿态。不过这也是造成后续一系列事情的导火索了……”  
“后来呢，”听到这里，古兰的表情变得更凝重了，“后来发生什么了？”

“虽然身体能力异常强悍，可你也知道……希斯其实是个非常脆弱的人。稍微给点刺激就能引发一串连锁反应，用几个字就能引出真正的他。也就是说，他的情绪非常不安定。”希耶提低着头，笑着说，“在我们眼里也许觉得他狠可爱，可是在村人眼里，这样的希斯简直就是一颗定时炸弹。”  
“啊……”古兰微张着嘴，似乎已经猜到了接下来的发展。  
“村里的人很怕他，却又不敢表现出来，只能硬着头皮和他接触。”说到这里，希耶提用手指轻轻敲了敲桌子，“希斯虽然敏感、情绪化，却又不傻，怎么可能看不出来。”  
“然后就发生了那件事……”  
“嗯。”  
“这么说来，”古兰突然想到了什么，“希斯被那个男人拯救之后，遇到的人就是……”  
“没错！”希耶提的表情突然变得明朗了。他伸出大拇指，笑着指向自己，“就是希耶提哥哥我哦！”  
“可是、可是他现在都没把那个男人忘干净，所以你到底是怎么……”说到这里，古兰的表情已经僵了。因为他并不觉得自己能夺走希斯心中那个男人的位置，那么已经获胜的希耶提就更不可能了。  
“憧憬和爱，是不一样的。”希耶提眯着眼，狡猾地笑着，“至于手段嘛……是秘密。”  
“诶——希耶提先生！你就告诉我嘛！”古兰自暴自弃地抓起了希耶提的手，哭哭哀求的。  
“想也知道，我不可能告诉你的吧。”说完后，希耶提便礼貌地拍开了古兰的手，站起身门外走去。  
“希耶提先生——！”  
“放弃吧，你没胜算的。”希耶提头也不回地挥着手，离开了格兰塞法。

 

 

 

老师给自己说过关于希斯的事，从某种意义上来说，那件事情确实可以用骇人听闻来形容。但希斯这种把所有错误都揽到自己身上的想法，希耶提实在是无法理解。  
‘天才并没有错，有错的是那些把天才当做怪物、并且加以排斥的村民啊！’  
‘情绪不安定是天生的，如果没有受到外界刺激的话，希斯又怎么可能会暴走！’  
听了希耶提的话后，老师点了点头后，却又摇了摇头。  
‘这些道理你我都明白，可千万不要说给希斯听。’  
‘为什么？既然是事实的话，为什么不能说？’  
老师只是轻轻地拍了拍希耶提的肩膀，从坐席上离开了，并没有告诉他理由。  
今天是希斯到自己家的第107天。虽然战斗方面勉强能配合自己了，但他依然封闭着自己的内心，一到家就会把自己关到房间里，再也没了动静。  
他不会去触碰希耶提拿去的任何水和食物，只会在执行任务之后去寻找一些野味充饥。  
不论希耶提怎么解释这些食物是无毒的，哪怕是在他面前试吃，他也只会回复一个淡淡的‘哦’字，然后再次没了动静。这种行为，就像是不相信任何人一般，在自己和外界之间建起了一道厚厚的墙壁。

 

‘轰轰——’这是一个暴雨之夜，就算关上了房间里的所有窗户，也能清晰地听到那些巨大的炸雷。  
‘轰轰——’冰蓝色的闪电不断闪烁着，映在希耶提的脸上，映在希耶提的心里。

今天，一贯冷静的希耶提终于在吃饭的问题上爆发了。他强行打开房门，然后无视一脸惊恐的希斯，强行地掰过了他的肩膀，严厉地说道，“你根本就不用内疚，那些人渣根本就是死了活该！”  
意料之外的，希斯并没有表现出一丝一毫的感动，而是直接用一套连击逼退了希耶提，然后破窗逃走了。  
外面的雨非常大，大到已经看不清任何事物的那种。处在起头上的希耶提没有第一时间追出去，而是走到饭桌边，看着那些精心制作的料理，陷入了沉思。  
他烦躁地挠着自己的头发，脑子里全是关于希斯的事。本来这是件挺值得生气的事，可一想到对方那副可怜的表情，气就消了。

‘如果自己都不去救他的话，还有谁能救他呢？’  
希耶提叹着气穿好了防雨装备，可当他打开门走出去的时候，还是一秒破功了。  
雨实在是太大了，凭那么一身单薄的装备就想挡住简直就是在痴心妄想。豪雨不断的从脖颈处的缝隙灌进去，没过多久，里衣就已经完全湿透了。  
‘啧。’  
希耶提小声地抱怨过后，便飞一般地冲了出去。如果自己没看错的话，那家伙出去的时候就穿了一套单薄的衣服，还是兽耳族特有的露背装。且不说淋湿的问题，这么大的雨打在身上也怪疼的，万一淋久了还会有窒息的危险。  
自己可不想失去一位宝贵的战友。

 

在豪雨的影响之下，城市里已经空无一人了。就连最为繁华的商业街也全数休业，紧闭着大门。  
‘虽然那家伙也不像是会去陌生人家里躲着的类型，他总不会跑去森林里了吧？’  
想到这里，希耶提略为抬头，看着位于不远处的那片黑压压的森林，头上满是黑线。  
‘希斯对于卡鲁姆一族有着非同一般的执念。’  
在关键时刻，希耶提想起了老师对自己说的话。正好那片森林离这里也不算很远，与其像个无头苍蝇一样乱找，不如去那里碰碰运气。  
迷途的孩子终究能找到回去的路，虽然自己并没有‘家’这个概念，却也不难理解他的想法。  
如果非要选个地方来结束生命的话，果然还是得选个满载回忆的地方吧？  
别的不说，卡鲁姆的村子里还真是布满了机关。从入口开始就尽是些能轻松夺人性命的可怕关卡。  
好在希耶提的实力很强，就算毫无心理准备，也能轻松过关。  
果然，在村子的最深处，他终于找到了希斯。希斯孤零零地站在湖边，看向希耶提。  
那个眼神并不陌生，虽然看似平常，却已被绝望所填满。

‘希斯的状态很不妙’，这是希耶提脑子里产生的第一个想法。  
‘如果自己贸然走过去的话，也许会发生更不妙的事’，这是第二个。

和希耶提想的一样，还没等他走过去，就得到了来自希斯的警告。  
“别过来，这没意义。”  
“有没有意义，不是你说了算的。”希耶提虽然口头这么说着，却在离他不远的地方坐了下来。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“我没来过这里，趁机看看风景咯？”  
“就算淋着这么大的雨？”  
“嗯。”  
“你……”出乎意料之外的回答，多少还是让希斯感到了一些惊讶。

随着时间的流逝，雨也慢慢变小了。虽然两人依旧处在僵持之中，却没了一开始那种紧张的气氛。  
“我之所以到这里来，不是因为你。”希斯小声说道。  
“我知道。”  
“那你过来干什么？你那么强，有没有我这个战友一样也能执行任务吧？”  
“和那个没关系，我只是想看看你到底想做什么。”希耶提微笑着，盯着希斯，“我没有家人，所以无法体会到你的痛苦。正好趁这机会见识一下，也好涨涨人生阅历。”  
“可是……”希斯稍微提高了些音调后，又立刻低了回去，“我不想让任何人体会到。”  
“为什么？”  
“这并不是痛苦，而是一种枷锁。只要我还活在这世上，就不得不偿还自己犯下的罪孽，而已……”  
“那为什么是现在呢？”希耶提站起身子，向希斯走去，“就因为我说的那几句话，就把你给点燃了？”  
“因为你说得不对。”希斯低着头，小声嘟囔道，“至少我父亲是没错的。”  
“嗯？”  
“他一直在帮我想办法，让村民接受我……可是对面的人数实在太多，甚至到了要夺权的势头。”  
“所以你就……”希耶提努力压低声音，让自己听起来没那么惊讶。  
“明明我只是想要救出父亲而已，可当我拿起墙上的爪后，一切都完了。”希斯顿了顿，“那是我第一次用实战武器，根本就不知道自己能造成多大的攻击范围。我……我……”  
“那你可得好好加油了。”趁着希斯消沉的空当，希耶提走上前拉住了他，“你这条命可是你父亲和老师两个人拼了命才保住的，如果就这么轻易放弃的话，你要怎么面对他们？”  
“……”  
“至少在确认自己的生命毫无价值过后，再考虑放弃吧。”  
在那之后，希斯就老老实实地跟着希耶提回了家。也不知道他被什么话给触动了，居然慢慢地开始信任希耶提了。不但会吃他做的食物，偶尔心情好的时候还会去给他帮忙。  
虽然这么说可能不太好意思，但日常状态的希斯就像是一只猫，虽然偶尔会发发脾气，但最终还是会老老实实地凑上来让人抚摸。

和他确定关系的到底是什么时候呢？希耶提也记不太清了。  
其实两人之间并没有发生什么过于浪漫的事，无非就是在战斗中积累起来的友情，以及能够放心地把背后交给对方，毫无保留的信任感罢了。  
只要量足够了，总是会引起质变的。在某个夜晚，两人心照不宣地捅破了那层纸，联系到了一起。

 

不过现在的状况可不妙哦，希耶提走在回家的路上，略微皱眉，考虑着今后的事。  
‘那个团长明明就是喜欢希斯的，也许一天两天没什么大问题，但日子久了总会出事的！’  
毕竟自己和希斯也不是一天两天的事嘛。  
想到这里，希耶提突然有了个好主意。那似乎是个无比完美的计划，完美到能让天星剑王像个神经病似地大笑出声。

 

第二天早上八点，希耶提准时地出现在了格兰塞法的夹板上。  
他看着无比惊讶的团长和希斯，然后微笑着做起了自我介绍，  
“我是十天众的头目，‘天星剑王’希耶提，大家可以叫我希耶提哥哥！从今天开始，我就是格兰塞法的一员了，还请大家以后多多关照哦！”

 

-END-


End file.
